Azika
by Namimizu-chan
Summary: A strange girl, who has powers, meets the YYH gang. But will she help them or just turn them down. Read this to find out. Incomplete
1. The Four Boys

::: I do not own any characters in this story except for Azika and Curtis  
Homob:::  
  
No one ever understood Azika. They all thought she was weird because she claimed to have powers. Little did they know, she wasn't lying. Her powers would come in handy soon. She would meet a group of boys who would need her help, but would she help them? No one knew... (So, you know I am not making fun of Kurama in this story. This was supposed to be Azika's opinion of the YYH gang)  
  
Chapter 1: Four Boys  
Azika was walking home, alone and depressed. As she walked by the park, she could hear voices coming from behind a tree. In fact they sounded like teenage boys. Azika snuck up on them and hid on the opposite side of the tree. All Azika could see of the boys was their hair. One boy was tall and had short black hair. Another boy also had black hair, but he was short and his hair was spiky. The third boy was really ugly and had hideous short orange hair. The last boy had long flaming red hair, and it reminded Azika of a girl.  
The short boy started to talk, " What are we going to do?"  
Then the tall boy replied, " I really don't know, we have to save them  
though!"  
The short boy paused then began to speak " I can't seem to understand  
how he found us."  
With a lethargic look on his face, the ugly boy dully said " Duhh...."  
The girly looking boy lamely said, " Well we need find some one to  
help us. Except they have to be like us." Azika had no clue what they were even talking about, but that did not stop her from listening. About this moment the ugly boy once again said, " Duhh..."  
Rolling eyes the short boy said, " Kuwabara do you ever say anything else?"  
Kuwabara answered with a similar phrase, " Err, duhh."  
Sarcastically the short boy retorted, " Oh I stand corrected!"  
The girly boy sighed then proceeded to snap at the short boy in a strange calm voice, " Hiei why are you so mean?"  
Hiei glared at the girly boy then snapped back, " Shut up Kurama!" Azika still did not the tall boy's name. Which she found annoying. Yet she was strangely attracted to the short boy they called Hiei. However, another thing bothered Azika, what were these foreign boys doing in the U.S. with names like theirs? She then happened to over hear that the tall boy's name was Yuseke. Azika was not sure why she felt like someone was watching her. As she turned around the Hiei boy was standing in front of her. Azika screamed. Then she blushed. What would happen to her? 


	2. Questions

Chapter 2: Questions...  
  
Azika- Help don't hurt me!  
Hiei- What makes you think I'll hurt you, now?  
Kurama- Hiei!  
Hiei- Shut it Kurama! I am sick of listening to you.  
  
Kurama- Fine. *Mumbling* see if I care if Yukina and Keiko die.  
  
Hiei- *rolls eyes*  
Azika- Hold up, what is all your guys talk about Yukina and Keiko?  
Hiei- YOU can tell her Yuseke...  
Yuseke- *glares at Hiei then sighs* fine...  
Azika- So...?  
Yuseke- Keiko and Yukina are these girls we know.  
Azika- I assumed that.  
Yuseke- they were kidnapped by some evil American dude.  
Azika- Is he evil because he's evil, or evil because he is American?  
Yuseke- Because he is just evil. Anyway The evil man is Curtis Homob. ( I was gonna use Curtis' real last name but I was feeling nice. Oh, it is an inside joke w/ my friends.)  
Azika- Do you spell that with a K or a C?  
Yuseke- With a C. So, Curtis is gay, and wants to be rich. That's why he is using Yukina...  
Azika- Gay as in stupid or gay as in homo?  
Yuseke- Homo. We want to save the girls but we don't know where our evil friend is...  
Azika- We as in you four or we as in the world?  
Yuseke- STOP IT!!!!!!  
Azika- What?  
Yuseke- asking all those stupid questions!!!!  
Azika- Sorry! I wanted a little more detail than that gosh! You don't have to be mental. Just because you don't explain very well. Sheesh! I just wanted to know the important stuff...  
Yuseke- *Surprised* Sheesh, have a cow...  
Azika- Shut up, Mr. Pain-In-My-A**  
Yuseke- Whatever...  
Hiei- Why do you care anyway?  
Azika- *still kind of mad* Don't even get me started... BECAUSE I WAS WONDERING! Gosh you two are so annoying! You act like it is a crime to want to know stuff! I was bored ok! I just want to do something other than every day chores. Like homework, work, and boring things like those. Just because you guys have such exciting lives doesn't mean everyone else does, *sigh* can't you except that?  
Kurama-Umm-  
Azika- *really pissed off* Don't you even say a word... I don't wanna hear it...  
Kuwabara- Duhh...  
Azika- You either, I don't wanna hear you say anything!  
Yuseke- settle down...  
Azika- *glares at Yuseke* 


	3. Staying with the Boys

After that oh so "exciting" chat Azika finally cooled off. Yet, she still was mad. Spite her madness she decided that she was not in the mood to go home and went with the boys. (Please keep your mind clean, I am not gonna make anything happen) After walking for what seemed like an eternity, the five finally stopped.  
  
Yuseke- So you are gonna come with us...?  
  
Azika- Duh! What did you think I was doing?  
  
Yuseke- Well...  
  
Azika- Ok never mind I don't wanna know...  
  
Kurama- What were you possibly thinking he thought?  
  
Azika- Huh?  
  
Kurama- Never mind...  
  
Azika- Did you think I thought, EWW! That is very gross, no I didn't think THAT!  
  
Kurama- WHAT! No I did not think you thought he thought THAT!  
  
Yuseke- This is getting way confusing.  
  
Azika- Yea I agree, cuz I don't know what you thought, I thought, he thought...  
  
Hiei- Anytime would be a good time to stop...  
  
Kurama- So you thought, I thought, you thought, he thou-  
  
Hiei- STOP! I don't care what she thought you thought she thought he thought!!!! The whole thing is annoying!  
  
After a long time of confusion, they finally arrived at the place they would stay. It was a small ranch style condo. The outside was painted blue. On the inside, every room was yellow with a little blue border along the top. There were five rooms, a bathroom the kitchen, the living room/ dining room, and two bedrooms. Unfortunately, the couch was too small to sleep on... Therefore, Azika would have to sleep in room with the guys... Who knows what would happen... (Don't even try to dirty up your mind, they are not going to do anything, major maybe a kiss or so...)  
  
Azika- Oh my gosh, I have to sleep in the same room as some of you... Uhh, that will be interesting... I am a bit, overwhelmed...  
  
Kurama- Are you ok? You said you wanted to come, I figured you would know that...  
  
Azika- It is ok, I knew. I just wasn't thinking about it... Well, not until now.  
  
Kurama- Do you know who you are gonna stay with...? *in a low voice* but I suggest you stay in a room, away from Kuwabara... He is a little, strange...  
  
Azika- Uhh, thanks. Wait what do you mean by 'strange'?  
  
Kurama- You mean you don't know what I mean by 'strange'?!  
  
Azika- obviously, if I just asked...  
  
Kurama- Well, let's just say he, umm, does some things in his sleep...  
  
Azika- Talks, walks, wait, EWW!  
  
Kurama- Now you get it?  
  
Azika- Yea thanks, again... I guess. I know I am staying in what ever room he isn't in.  
  
Kurama- Therefore, you are staying with Hiei and I.  
  
Yuseke- So you know I don't stay with Kuwabara either, I sleep in a sleeping bag in the living room. Just so you knew...  
  
Azika- Uhh, ok...  
  
Hiei- Yea, Kuwabara sleeps, by himself... He has 'control' issues...  
  
Azika- Enough with the nasty info!  
  
Kuwabara- What, no I don't have control issues, what ever that means... Hiei what does that mean?  
  
Hiei- It means that you can't umm, control your body... when stuff happens...  
  
Kuwabara- Ohh, thanks Hiei!  
  
Hiei- Oh yea, you are sooo welcome... 


	4. Right Before Bed

It was time to go to sleep and everyone was getting ready, well almost everyone. Azika couldn't, considering well, she didn't have her stuff. She had to sleep in her clothes... She didn't enjoy this either. Although Yuseke and Kurama offered things, Azika really didn't want to. So, she slept in her clothes. Azika, along with Hiei and Kurama, slept in a sleeping bag on the floor, since there was no bed. (Oh yea they slept in separate ones so you know...)  
  
Azika- Good night!  
  
Kurama- Good night!  
  
Hiei- What ever...  
  
Kurama- We don't have to go to sleep yet...  
  
Azika- Ok then...  
  
Kurama- I was just saying, in case you weren't tired.  
  
Azika- What the hell are you getting at?  
  
Kurama-... Nothing, why would you suspect I had something on my mind, I was saying that if you weren't tired you didn't have to go to sleep... Do you think I meant something else?  
  
Azika- Ok, duhh did I not just ask what you meant!? Obviously, I thought you were getting at something. Why do you waste time asking stupid questions?  
  
Kurama- What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Azika- *sigh* I meant why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to... On the other hand, do you even listen to what I say, is that why you ask these questions, because you don't pay attention...?  
  
Hiei- Kurama are you ok?  
  
Kurama- What, yea... Why?  
  
Hiei- Well you are acting like a complete dip sh*t. You are not that stupid, I would know. You ARE acting like something is on your mind. She has a point...  
  
Azika- *mumbling* now someone notices...  
  
Kurama- You are paranoid... Why would you think I had something on my mind...? I don't. I think she is over reacting. But that is just MY opinion...  
  
Azika- Excuse me?!  
  
Kurama- Do I need to give you an example?  
  
Azika- Why don't you just shut up while you aren't ahead?  
  
Kurama- *rolls eyes* You have issues... Unattractive ones at that...  
  
Azika- What the hell are you talking about now? Why would you be attract-  
  
Just then Yuseke bursts into the room.  
  
Yuseke- *stuttering* So-So-So-So-  
  
Hiei- WHAT!!!  
  
Yuseke- Someone is trying to break into the house!!!!!!!  
  
Azika- OMG!  
  
Kurama- What do they look like?  
  
Yuseke- Umm, they were regular height, short black hair, ugly jeans with a flame on the back on the right leg. I couldn't see the shirt... (Hehehe if you are my friend you would know the ugly pants I am talking about...)  
  
Hiei- CURTIS HOMOB!!!  
  
Azika- Why is he here though?  
  
Hiei- dunno... He is after us though... We have to go attack him...  
  
************************************************************************* KK: So how did you like Chapter 4? R&R!!! 


	5. The Sighting of Homob

Chapter 5: The Sighting of Homob  
  
Azika- What are you gonna do.  
  
Hiei- What do you mean you, Azika you're helping!  
  
Azika- Huh... You wish...  
  
Hiei- Would you rather die?  
  
Azika- NO! You are a tough negotiator, but I can't resist such an adorable face! ^_^  
  
Hiei- *anime falls* Ok then... Kurama was right you have issues...  
  
Azika- No I don't!!!! *attacks Hiei* Now shut up!!  
  
Hiei- Do you really think you can win?  
  
Azika- You don't know everything about me... DIE HIEI!!!!!!  
  
Hiei and Azika start to playfully wrestling... (No, not in a gross way)  
  
Kurama- Are you two near finishing? Some people in this house would rather not have Homob skipping about our house!  
  
Azika- Name one!  
  
Kurama- Me for one! You two are like children!  
  
Azika- Gosh, you sound like my mom!  
  
Hiei- You are constantly telling me to have fun, and the moment I do you act like an old man telling a bunch of kids to get off his lawn!!  
  
Kurama- Whatever...  
  
Yuseke- I am just gonna keep my mouth shut...  
  
Kurama- You better!  
  
Yuseke- Exactly what would you do?  
  
Curtis Homob walks in.  
  
Curtis Homob- *girly voice* You guys have this ALL wrong! You are supposed to come attack me, while my gay lover beats you up! What on earth are you two doing?! *pointing at Azika and Hiei*  
  
Yuseke- We don't play by the rules, especially not yours!  
  
Curtis- Why not? I planned this for hours! You are so mean! *starts crying traumatically*  
  
Azika- This guy is a sissy! How could he possibly be a mastermind? *Curtis is crying in background*  
  
Yuseke- Looks can be deceiving. I thought Kurama was a sissy when I first met him because he used roses. Boy was I wrong...  
  
Kurama- You did?  
  
Yuseke- Yea, sorry...  
  
Kurama- Happens all the time, no big deal.  
  
Curtis- *stops crying* I am gonna leave! I will try and attack you when you aren't nearly so aware!!!! *storms off*  
  
Azika- Did he just threaten us?  
  
Hiei- In his own special way, yes...  
  
Azika- Ok, Wanna wrestle some more?  
  
Hiei- Sure!  
  
Kurama- This is not what I had in mind for what we would do...  
  
Azika- *With Hiei's foot shoved into her chin* Eeek, what do you- OUCH- mean? Hiei, get your foot off my face!!!  
  
Kurama- Uhh, never mind...  
  
Hiei- Don't mind him... *********************************************************** KK- Did you like that one too? R&R! 


	6. The End

Chapter 6: The End  
  
Finally, everyone went to sleep. Azika was first to awake. She looked at the tiny clock sitting on a cute little nightstand. It read 6:15 a.m., which meant she could watch the sunset while drinking some refreshing coffee. As she silently tiptoed down the hallway, toward the front porch, someone grabbed her foot. Azika jumped, which made her fall flat on her face. She scowled at the person hanging on to her foot. However, considering the darkness from it being morning, she couldn't tell whom it was. She figured it was Yuseke, until he came walking from the bathroom.  
  
Azika- If you are there, then who has me foot?  
  
Yuseke- Why would I know?  
  
Azika- I really don't know...  
  
Yuseke- Hold on, I will find out... *Yuseke flips on the lights*  
  
Azika- *blinded since Yuseke turned on the lights* I can't see anything... Who are you on my foot????  
  
Yuseke- Ohh, look Azika, you only tripped on the chair...  
  
Azika- Hehe oh...  
  
Azika went on with going to make coffee, then sat on the porch waiting for the sun to rise. Slowly the sky became a beautiful shade of pink and orange signaling that the sun was in the sky. About this time, Kurama walked out onto the porch next to Azika.  
  
Kurama- What are you doing?  
  
Azika- Are you meaning that in a mean sarcastic way?  
  
Kurama- No, I meant it in a nice friendly I'm sorry way.  
  
Azika- What was the last one?  
  
Kurama- never mind...  
  
Azika- No, tell me...  
  
Kurama- I'd rather not.  
  
Azika- Then why did you say it in the first place?  
  
Kurama- Uhh, I dunno...  
  
Azika- There has to be a reason you said 'I'm sorry' you just won't tell me anything...  
  
Kurama- Why did you ask what I said if you already knew?  
  
Azika- To make sure that's really what you said. Why are you apologizing to me?  
  
Kurama- *sigh* since I've been such an a** while you were here...  
  
Azika- That doesn't matter to me, I really don't care.  
  
Kurama- It doesn't matter to you?  
  
Azika- No, I knew you weren't like that from the beginning. Remember I saw you before Hiei found me. I knew you were sweet.  
  
Kurama- *blushing* But why did you act like you wanted to be with Hiei?  
  
Azika- I wasn't acting then... However, you know that all has *starts to blush* changed.  
  
Kurama- Really?  
  
Azika- Yeah...  
  
Kurama- Does that mean...?  
  
Azika- It depends on what you are thinking... If you think I like another guy other than you, then you are wrong...  
  
Kurama- Wow! *leans over and kisses Azika*  
  
Azika- *turns extremely red* How do we break it to Hiei?  
  
Kurama- Something tells me love wasn't his thing anyway...  
  
Azika- He doesn't know what he's missing.  
  
***************************************************************** KK: Therefore we have come to the end. However, expect a sequel to be coming up soon. Did you like this story? Let me know what you thought, But no flames. Yay my first 'finished' story with more than two chapters! Really hope you liked it. I didn't get a whole lot of support but oh well... 


End file.
